sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kindred (episode)
"The Kindred" is the second episode of Season Two of Fox's Sleepy Hollow. It was written by Mark Goffman & Albert Kim and directed by Paul Edwards. It is the fifteenth episode of the series overall, and debuted on September 29, 2014. Synopsis Ichabod Crane and Lt. Abbie Mills concoct a daring plan to try to rescue Ichabod's wife, Katrina, from the Headless Horseman by resurrecting a Frankenstein-like monster created by Benjamin Franklin. Meanwhile, Frank Irving faces new trouble after revealing the true details of his encounter with a Demons, and Jenny Mills finds herself at odds with the new sheriff in town.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20140910fox02/ Recap Ichabod and Abbie learn of a creature with the power of a horseman called a "Kindred" created by Benjamin Franklin with body parts of his strongest soldiers, but he was unable to bring it to life as it required a horseman body part. Ichabod wants to use it to battle the Horseman while he sneaks into the house where Katrina is being held, Abbie is against the idea but is convinced by Ichabod to go along with the plan. As they require the Horseman's head, Abbie decides to visit Frank Irving in jail and learns that it's being held in a deposit box in the bank. Before she leaves, she urges him to tell the truth about what happened with his daughter so he's moved to the psych ward as he will be more accessible there. Now outside of Abraham's house, Ichabod places the Horseman's head on the Kindred's body and recites the incantation to bring it to life and watches on as it battles the two Horsemen. With them distracted, Ichabod sneaks into Abraham's home and reunites with Katrina, but is concerned when she tells him she wants to stay and learn more about Moloch's plans. Ichabod is at first against the idea, but agrees as she convinces him she will be a useful spy. He then escapes with Abbie. The next day Ichabod and Abbie discuss Katrina and wonder what happened to the Kindred after the battle. Jenny is in custody for possession of weapons, and Abbie warns her it will take time to work it out, given the new police chief. Meanwhile, Henry decides to visit Frank Irving to offer him a contract to enlist his services as a lawyer. Upon signing it, Irving unwillingly cuts his finger, signing the contract in blood. Cast Starring *Tom Mison as Ichabod Crane *Nicole Beharie as Liutenant Abbie Mills *Orlando Jones as Captain Frank Irving *Katia Winter as Katrina Crane *Lyndie Greenwood as Jenny Mills *John Noble as Jeremy Crane Guest Starring *Sakina Jaffrey as Sheriff Leena Reyes *Timothy Busfield as Benjamin Franklin *Patrick Gorman as Reverend Alfred Knapp *Derek Mears as Moloch *Neil Jackson as Abraham Van Brunt Co-Starring *Jeremy Owens as Headless Horseman (weapons) *Craig Branham as Headless Horseman (riding) *Eric Mainade as War (weapons) *Ed Dabney as War (riding) *Luke Smith as The Kindred *Matt Mercurio as Deputy *Michael Rosander as Bank Salesman *Jared Simon as Polygraph Examiner *Christopher Eaddy as Orderly #1 *Benjamin Rowe as Orderly #2 Trivia Title *The US title points out the monster-of-the-week; which in this case, is an ally of the Witnesses while the Japanese title refers to the main objective of the episode which is to bring the Kindred ("Automaton") to life. Episode Connections *The scene where Abraham Van Brunt gives Katrina Van Tassel a necklace is from "Necromancer". *The scene where Paul Revere is beheaded by the Headless Horseman is from "The Midnight Ride". *The scene where Ichabod Crane retrieves the Headless Horseman's Skull from Katrina's grave and Death's Throwing Axe is thrown at Katrina's gravestone is from "Pilot". *The scene where Abbie Mills is in Moloch's Lair in Purgatory where a colony of bats flies above her head is from "This Is War". Production Notes *First appearance of Leena Reyes. *The incantation that Ichabod Crane needs to use in order to awaken the Kindred is a quote from H. P. Lovecraft's the 'The Call of Cthulhu', roughly translated to Romano-Greek. The quote is: "That is not dead which can eternal lie, And with strange aeons even death may die" *Despite Ichabod and Katrina Crane sharing previous scenes together, this is the first time they have actually kissed on-screen in the entire series. Cultural References *This is based off of Mary Shelley's Frankenstein where a mad scientist named Victor Frankenstein creates a creature far stronger than any human by sewing together and then reanimating dead body parts. International Titles Multimedia Gallery Promotional Photos 202Promo1.jpg 202Promo2.jpg 202Promo3.jpg 202Promo4.jpg 202Promo5.jpg 202Promo6.jpg 202Promo7.jpg Screencaps 202KatrinaCaptured.png 202Pages.png 202Sheriff.png 202Abbie.png 202Benjamin.png 202Man.png 202Abraham.png 202Interigation.png 202KindredCoffin.png The Kindred (episode).png 202Body.png 202Skull.png 202WarArmour.png 202RessurectingKindred.png 202TheKindred.png 202Frank.png 202Jeremy.png 202SoldSoul.png Videos Sleepy Hollow 2x02 Promo "The Kindred" (HD) Ichabod Argues With A Bank Teller At The Credit Union Season 2 Ep. 2 SLEEPY HOLLOW Katrina Is Caught Evesdropping On Henry's Plotting With Abraham Season 2 Ep. 2 SLEEPY HOLLOW Benjamin Franklin's Monster Is Unleashed Season 2 Ep. 2 SLEEPY HOLLOW References ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes